


My Final Answer

by SanguineMeme



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LuClaus, M/M, Omegaverse, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Apocalypse, Shota, Shotacon, Smut, Stars, Storms, Twincest, Winter, Wishes, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineMeme/pseuds/SanguineMeme
Summary: Horrific events bring people a lot closer than that what meets the eye(s).
Relationships: Claus & Lucas (Mother 3), Claus/Lucas (Mother 3)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	My Final Answer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say this now: THIS STORY CONTAINS TWINCEST. THIS IS STRICTLY FICTION, I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN HAVE TO PUT THIS HERE WITH ALL THE SHIT GOING DOWN. If it irks you? Move on! If you're going to read? Please enjoy :).

The howling screams of winter rush past from the sea into Tazmilly with great force. No one was safe from Mother Nature’s wrath during this or its other temporal time of the Summer. Harsh systems always bombarded the islands with water nonstop. 

Citizens gathered and ran with each other to get back into their homes from completing menial tasks from their daytime jobs for service to everyone as a whole. 

New Pork City and Porky’s demise was a blessing and a curse. At least more so a blessing due to the island now running generously of electricity. No one else ever saw it as a curse, but most saw this as… witchcraft in a sense, not wanting to partake in aiding Tazmilly with such nonsense, wanting to go back to the original lifestyle without it.

That would never be reality for them ever again. Fuel runs with Nana into his home in the forest, unable to even see past his arm that guarded his eyes from the bombardment of ice. He’d have to get Lighter to work the phone and call Nana’s mother to tell her she’d be stuck.

Kumatora dwelled in one of her magypsy ancestors’ home, composed of the usual spiral snail shell but with a subtle… punk and badass color scheme on the outside. Duster lived with her in said home. No marriage proposal is needed as these two could live life together like it was their horse. Separate beds on the other hand was a necessity.

Alec was left back in the ever lonely hotel. Duster put his foot down for the last time dealing with his abuse, prompting him to never want to see him again. Letters are written and received regardless.

Nothing and nobody was safe from this storm. The ice freezes upon everything on contact, making driving and walking an incredibly difficult task. Tending to the animals was no easy feat, most of the farmers had to get them through a strict schedule that made them start in the dead morning of 4, where the temperature reached well below zero.

Ex Pigmasks decided it was time to hang up their masks and begin to aid many hands and time to build new places for the town as an apology. From New Pork they brought their knowledge of generators, overnight little shopping marts, heaters and A/C units for their homes, refrigerators. And they didn’t need money, as the Tazmilians rewarded them with food, clothes and shelter that they need for their own homes.

Others perished from the armageddon, exiled to other lands or went into Tazmily’s prison. The likes of Porky ever coming back were dissipated when he fell down the lava filled hole. Perhaps he’s bored out of his mind, still mocking the heroes for their ‘insolence’, maybe met one of the polygon shapes that attacked with nauseating power as a friend.

The graveyards lie motionless and still, the dead of winter infesting the monuments and gravestones of it’s bitter cold touch. Zombies lied motionless, frozen above the ground they just came out of. Others were stuck mid-pierce through the ground. No dances for them tonight.

Trees shudder and collect snow, somehow able to live from nutrients deep within the Earth. 

Hinawa’s grave that lies right above the cliff is adorned with flowers and wreaths to commemorate her for always leading Lucas and Claus in the right paths in life. Especially in the very end with the dark dragon. Not even a few feet from the left of her gravesite lie Flints. Not recently dug but rather just a year ago.

“ _ Here Lies Flint. Husband to Hinawa, Father to Claus and Lucas. A brave soul at heart, courage and will unwavering in the most desperate of times.” _ _   
_ _   
_ The Dark Dragon granted Lucas’ wish to return Tazmily to its natural state from when before Porky ever had influence on the town and from the floating atrocity that lied over the Nowhere Islands. He even wished for the pigmasks to be spared, granting them second chances at life, without dictatorship or abuse.

If anything, Claus was able to return. His heart was of the most elated of those in Tazmily. He held him tight and never let him out his sight when he came back that first year. The second year, Flint’s heart gave out. All the stress he’d gone through to look for Claus in the mountains, the grief and anguish he went through to do so just after Hinawa’s death.

For so many years his body suffered, letting Lucas down to be all alone in the wood house with Boney. But Lucas looked past all of that, realizing Flint only did it in hopes of Claus still being alive. He was both right and wrong in a sense.

Now he lies next to Hinawa, both together in the end, on the cliff where they would watch their sunsets and have their small dates, conversing with other angels about their lives and dreams.

Osohe Castle was a party palace for the ghosts within. None of them were concerned by the unbearable storm over them, welcoming the thing with open… sheet arms. Cooked turkeys were either cooled down to the extreme, given just a couple slices to Rope Snake who is hibernating in an abandoned bed in a room, or straight out played pinata with them.

Wine ghost tried drinking his decadent drink by the bottle, only to have it freeze as it hit the ground and up. He floats away to attempt drinking the next bottle only for it to keep happening. Currently he’s past about 4 of them, unsure if there’s still any left downstairs in the cellar.

The chimera’s back in the lab were given freedom to roam and explore the world without the threat of experiments, serums, shots or neglect. Most began staying nearby in case they got second thoughts. 

Tazmily indeed has come a long way of working back to normalcy. The holidays were beginning to take hold of all the residents' hearts and minds. Only a week before mid December and everybody went insane over the decorations and trees to place within their houses. Somehow it takes holidays just drive everyone mad with love and affection when it should be done most of every day.

For now, no one is willing to go outside and freeze for the sake of making snowmen, having snowball fights, ice skate or give little kisses under mistletoes. Not a single soul would dare to march out in this terror, but others needed to get home from helping their friends.

* * *

  
“Mmmmmmmmmm, I think this just needs a little more oregano.” Lucas hums in his home, tasting the large bowl of turkey and vegetable soup. He sports an apron with many small little snowmen adorned on the red cloth.

He grabs a pinch of the leaves from a little bowl in the counter, dropping them graciously into the soup for better taste. 

On the dinner table Lucas prepared vegetable salad, baked bread rolls given to him by Fuel, smoked sibs, garlic sauce and a chocolate brownie cake for dessert to feed himself and Claus. He giggles to himself, blushing.

Recently he’d turned 16 with him, both almost on the verge of adulthood soon. Lucas remembers the long days after the armageddon passed by his wishes. They were difficult, seeing as he tried to get Claus back to his normal senses than he was used to from his bionic ones. 

For months he was scared about ever hurting Lucas unintentionally, let alone abandon him or call him a freak after what he’d been through. Claus told him he’d rather be dead than to ever face the crowd of Tazmily again. What he’d done, what he’d helped Porky create into the awful nightmare that was New Pork and practically brainwash the citizens just as it’d been done to himself.

“PK FIRE!” blazing heat was thrown at the front door. Lucas smiled, hearing his voice so strong and brave once more. It was all Lucas that brought Claus back to life. Opened his heart more, giving him more room to give affection, the ability to listen more.

At one point when Claus had a bad panic attack, Lucas coaxed him into an embrace hoping the warmth would help him recover. He grabbed his face and gave him a long, loving kiss. He scratched at his orange locks so tenderly, caressing his back. Claus instinctively froze for what seemed like millenia, but returned the kiss. 

Something sparked. Not the electricity that went through one’s body after they’ve met their first love and first kiss… At least not what the two had thought it was. Unbeknownst to either of them, the dark dragon had given them both a rather intriguing gift. What it specifically was both have yet to find out, but from that tender moment Lucas and Claus revealed something to each other.

**They’d fallen in love with their twin.**

The thought alone makes Lucas’ body temperature sky-rocket. Do first loves always make you feel so hot, so bothered, so needy? To the point where you’d feel like eating them?

This event was about 2 weeks after their father passed. They spent little time apart in hopes of getting their thoughts together, to tell themselves this wasn’t a good thing, it wasn’t a normal thing for brothers.

It all leads to Boney tugging at Claus’ fluffy black jacket to get him back to their original home. He’d barked at them saying they needed to stay together but as family, seeing as neither have no family left apart from themselves. Both screamed at each other unsure if it was one or the other's influence, or if it was the fact they’d been separated for so many years.

This whole event confused and scared them both to no end… They even tried looking for Leder back in the village in hopes to find a remedy or fable to get past this, only to find he’d disappeared with the dark dragon.

At one point in the summer they were both crying so hard they’d covered their faces with their hands, afraid of what’s come between them during that kiss. Lucas initiated it to bring Claus back to the present world, to tell him and make him feel that the world he now lived in was real. Not a dream. Not a fantasy he’d be living in if he slept in a grave.

Lucas… brought back his senses. His brain stopped screaming he was dying, stopped misbehaving like it used to when he was Porky’s slave. In that moment, like before he collapsed in Lucas’ arms in their final battle, Claus opened his eyes.

Lucas had his closed, praying from the bottom of his heart such a thing would help ease him of trouble and anxiety. And it did. It worked like a lightbulb was screwed in, only it took Lucas to place lips on his. He grabbed Lucas tight and told him he was not a bad person. He’d never be a monster like Porky made him.

He himself took Lucas’ face in his two human hands, wiping away the tears like he used to when they were young. They touched foreheads and they clicked. A tender kiss was shared once more, and their PSI was buzzing over them like french fries in oil. It just felt right to them both.

A strange heat overcame them at that point, but both were afraid to act upon as they only just discovered true love. For a mere year and a half they remained in this kind of relationship. Holding hands in public and giving small kisses when they got home, even at night. Cuddling, massages.

It was all good. But there was something odd growing in them both. A strong desire for something but neither understood what it was. They promised to act upon it together if it feels the strongest. 

“In the lane, are you listening~?” The woman’s voice brought him back to reality, seeing the vast amount of steam boiling into his face. Radio was set rather medium so as not to let the wind spook or chill Lucas while he cooked.

The front door opened and closed rather quickly. Claus shut it tight, placing all four locks onto it so the wind doesn’t force itself in and make them sick.

Looking at his home, he never felt so welcomed. It was very warm, the walls adorned with wreaths upon wreaths. Gold and red sparkling boas covering the tree, with its sparkly ornaments of balls and little santas and Rudolph. The lights that danced and changed colors on there and around the windows and wall creaks.

Boney lied there asleep on the couch, face droopy with the years gone by. Claus laughed, pushing off his black boots. He takes off his black sweater he’d kept from being a commander, hanging it on a coat rack with Lucas’ jacket covered in Mr. Saturn designs.

He walks over to the blond in the kitchen with socked feet, eyeing his boyfriend from a distance. The most beautiful creature to ever exist.

Claus eyes the table looking at the morsels Lucas prepared, just ready when he got home. The ginger scratches at his arms from the itchy jacket, stretching his legs unsure if Lucas even knew he was behind him. 

His brother continues getting some sauces ready, and Claus walks over to him and envelopes his arms around his torso from behind. Lucas is semi spooked, feeling the warmth of his brother's face against his neck. His own arms take hold of Claus’, tilting his head to the side to view his handsome face.

“I’m home Lukey-Poo~!” He hums to him, giving tender pecks to his cheeks. Lucas returns this with nuzzles to the face, feeling the unbridled chill the other let into the home. The tiny bit taller boy cradled Lucas even more to give him the best warmth imaginable. They wanted to stay like this, a fire kindling within their bodies. Slight blushes appeared on both but neither wanted to mention it.

Claus nuzzles Lucas’ neck, tickling him with a small stubble on his chin. Claus felt tickling Lucas earned him a new way to make him happy, if not just for him.

“How was work today Clausy-kins?” He asks, Claus giving him a minute to grab the glassware. 

“Good and horrible. I know with all these muscles I gained in the Pork Army, I thought I could endure a lot of things. Helping build houses in Tazmilly really works up an appetite. I tried so hard trying to hold most of the wood they cut down, but turns out I need others to help me.” He takes out a liter of the Pork Cola and takes them to the table.

Lucas could listen to his raspy but calm voice all day and night. His muscles bulge ever so softly in the lighting of the room, plump too. Years in that army have done him good physically.

The blond reaches into the cabinet, grabbing two wide like bowls with flowers on them and goes to place them on the table. 

“I don’t think I could have survived without my jacket. Thank goodness for the PSI huh?” He says, snapping a few hexagons in the air. Lucas giggles, remembering all his years of training back in Sunshine forest and beyond. The days he’d gone sweating pounds, only to gain valuable muscles and potent PSI attacks.

‘ _ Have yourself a merry little christmas.’ _ The radio switched.

Lucas goes on to join Claus at the table, sitting on the other side. He removed his apron, tossing it on one of the counters by the kitchen.

The younger places the soup into the bowls, whilst adding salad on the side. He gave Claus the biggest bread roll, earning a small smooch to the temple. 

“PSI got me and the crew through a lot. I didn’t think I’d be a lifeup person myself!” They begin their dinner, Claus diving in for the ribs with an arduous hunger and satisfaction. Nowadays they mostly ate dinner with each other like any other day. Claus worked as a landscaper for the others as he sees services like this is a necessity.

Like Flint, farming and herding animals was like a built in instinct. Specifically for Lucas. His tender demeanor meant all the animals came to him for almost anything if they wanted, sometimes to lick at his face for gratitude.

The ginger uses his more honed techniques to make homes, as creating bases back in New Pork was almost a breeze. He only needed to help with the actual heavy lifting and occasional elbow grease if something was amiss or screwed in wrong. Winter was in no way a season where anyone takes off work.

Everyday there was always something to do, or to help with. All you needed was the right attitude and working skills.

Claus moves his feet over Lucas’ under the table, gently touching them and forming circles around them. Lucas doesn’t argue over such a little tease, but he plays along. He moves his bare feet with Claus, trying to hold each other like they would hands.

They feed each other their soups to see which tastes better even after all the trouble Lucas went through to prepare it to be exquisite all on its own. Light sparkles fall from the placed wreaths, reminding Lucas that not only was he in paradise, but also with Claus. The one person he talked to about anything.

That 3 year gap left a gaping hole in his heart he never thought he could refill. Even during his adventures with Duster and Kumatora. He continues feeding Claus some salad with grape tomatoes, as he’s fed with a rib, snickering at Claus for being so messy.

He remembered what he looked like but to feel him again was a whole new experience. To feel his arms and body intertwine with Claus, the body heat, the familiar scent… The scent he longed for and so hard for after all those years.

Just thinking of having Claus all to himself in the bedroom, sends shivers and goosebumps up his spine and all around his skin. To have his small but ravenous lips to himself, his six pack abs that were ever so soft to the touch.

Lucas smiles to himself, returning to the conversation. “One of Betty’s goats gave birth to 3 calves while you were away. They’re in the barn resting with the mom. I’m thinking of taking them back to her tomorrow, if you want to join me?” Such a tender ask, as he wiggles eyebrows towards Claus.

A drop of barbecue sauce lands on Lucas’ face, then a few more. He looks up from his meal, seeing his brother's ravenous demeanor, devouring the ribs like they were nothing. 

He sweatdrops a little, forgetting Claus was always an animal on the inside. Claus goes for the salad again, taking in heaps of lettuce and spinach. He begins choking on the food, his face becoming a light blue. He hits his chest to get it down, before Lucas grabbed his glass of bubbling goodness to shove it down Claus’ throat.

He coughs and hacks, making sure no regular food bit was left behind. Lucas gives him a few pecks to the cheek for added reassurance he was going to be ok.

“S-Sorry bro. I guess I go overboard every now and then.” He scratches at his cheek. The blond shakes his head, grabbing another rib for himself. 

“Back to your story, I wanna name the goats!” He says enthusiastically, names already on his mind. Lucas tilted his head already weary that his brother would want to give names. To animals that weren’t his, but Lucas found it to be admirable.

He takes a sip of cola, “What did you wanna name them? They’re all boys.” He takes several gulps. 

“Larry, Curly and Moe!” It was Lucas’ turn to choke, unbridled laughter bubbling into his throat, making him spew out the remnants of the coke, burning his nostrils in the process. He grabs a napkin to wipe away his mouth.

“Why them?” He asks, trying to get through his coughing fit. 

“Because then they can do crazy shenanigans when they get older!” A small glint in his eyes, Lucas sees the wonder and positivity radiating from him. His cheeks become a tad hot once more. 

“T-To tell you the truth, Betty already has names for all three!” 

At this did Claus pouts, knowing full well that his ideas were either a little ridiculous or overall genius if he ever let it slide with Lucas. Remembering the dinner and decor, he goes back to eating. Like a shark sensing the blood in the water, he sees the barbecue sauce.

He makes a lunge towards Lucas, licking them off the cheek like a dog. It startles Lucas, making him yelp and fluster into a mess, “J-JEEZ warn me first!” 

Lucas attempts to deny it being disgusting, but feeling Claus’ tongue on him felt… incredibly satisfying. He wipes it away. 

“Yeah I’ll go with you to leave them with her.” He says in a matter-of-fact like tone. Unless it was a battle he was up for, he wouldn’t go down without his decision being flushed down the toilet without a fight. But seeing as they are baby animals, there was no point.

Claus takes a spoonful of the soup, “Wow Lucas this is awesome!” The ginger brings the bowl to his lips and downs it entirely, not minding the scalding heat. 

“Thank you, Claus. If it weren’t for you grocery shopping I wouldn’t have made this.” He looks away shyly. 

The elder brother and his younger brother ate their dinner within 30 minutes flat, now going straight for the giant chocolate cake. Deciding it wasn’t worth sitting on the other side of Lucas, he takes a chair and rings it over to his left for a more enjoyable time.

“Say awwww!” Lucas obliged, getting fed his dessert. Claus laughs at him for being a goofball and always so polite. 

He looks around the living room once more to get a good glimpse of the place. How things changed for six years. The house would have felt empty if none of the family lived aside from Lucas. 

Claus is fed a bite as well, looking at the decorations. He listens to the music and the crackling fireplace getting a new sense of the word home. He hadn’t been paying attention to the radio set to hear what song was coming up next but it was in a random loop. It’s not like he doesn’t miss their mom or dad, but the subtle quietness of just the two of them brought a tingly feeling to him.

He sees Santa Claus on the tree with his fat stack of goodies for the kids, a choo choo train ornament, Rudolph with his little nose blinking red. That soft music reminds him it’s a good time to be with the people you love.

The dinner he ate, the cake he’s eating.  **All with Lucas.** The one person in his life that never thought of him as terrible in any sense. A boy he thought he’d never see again in his lifetime after that rash and hasty decision.

The boy who ended up being his twin he fell head over heels for. He takes his spoonful of cake and he does the same with Lucas, giving him tender kisses in the process. Lucas followed suit in their now make out session, getting a taste into each other's mouths.

Sounds of overlapping lips and tongues fill the air, Lucas looking deep into Claus’ blue eyes and vice versa.

The familiar heat rises within the both of them now, their minds melding into one with foreheads pressed against each other. Their faces become flushed and Lucas wraps his arms over Claus, their kissing becoming deeper and deeper by the minute.

They let go for air, “I never thought romance would be like this.” The blond says gaining oxygen. Claus nodded, giving small kisses to his nose now. Lucas scratches at Claus’ green snowmen shirt he only wore under that one jacket.

An idiot with no concern for himself, only others. Lucas found that attractive.

“Woah! Claus are you?” He asks. Claus alarmed looks under the table for any small chimera hybrids that escaped the forest to enter their home for shelter. Something must have brushed past Lucas’ leg because he was staring down, but what he was talking about…

Oh. The growing erection within his pants. He wasn’t going to be hiding this one, especially with one of Lucas’ thighs pressed over it.

Looking down, he sees a familiar tent over the blonds blue sweatpants with snowflakes adorned all over it. Both begin to blush a deep beet red, unsure if either were thinking about committing the most atrocious sin of all time. Being in love with your twin is one thing, but going all the way…

Past the kissing, the cuddling, the hand holding with fingers intertwined, the shared baths the-

Lucas leans his face forward for only Claus to hear, “ _ Just so long as it’s you, I’ll cherish it forever.”  _ Both get glossy eyed, seeing Lucas look like he’s about to run away from his arms. He brings a hand to caress his soft cheek ever so gently.

“Let’s go.” Claus picks Lucas up bridal style, forgetting the last slice of chocolate cake on the table. 

They continue their makeout session, all coordinated and loose like. They go up the stairs, Claus gently rocking Lucas back and forth for added momentum so he doesn’t go falling back down the stairs. He could feel Lucas smiling through their lip smacking and Claus felt the same excitement.

After the fourteenth step, they made it into the shared room. No longer there was their small bed they used to share when they were younger, just mounted off to the side and just their parents bed in the middle.

For added privacy, Lucas and Claus installed a drape to cover the entire bed for added privacy. It was a mere pink like tent with the entrance right on the left side. 

The room itself was changed almost drastically. More soft nightlights were added because Lucas still couldn’t shake his fear of the dark. Walls were painted a light blue like the sky melted and was splattered over the entire flat surfaces. White puff clouds were painted over it, and the sunflowers and greenery right at the bottom.

Another makeshift radio on the big dresser they had. It was slightly messy with clothes from both strewn about no thanks to Claus’ influence. 

He placed Lucas gently onto the golden comforter with red bells on it, continuing to lap their lips together. Lucas took a hold of Claus’ shirt, swinging it up over swiftly with the redhead’s help, throwing it nonchalantly at the wooden floor.

The blond grasps at Claus’ firm pecs and biceps, feeling how strong he certainly had become. Like magic, Lucas takes his own shirt off pressing his chest onto Claus, the other bringing himself down for dominance on the bed. Fingers were intertwined into red mane, scratching and tickling one’s backs.

“You’re beautiful, you know that Lukey-Poo~?” He whispers in his ear, blowing so gently, causing Lucas to shudder. He moans Claus’ name, begging for him to continue down his own toned and built physique. Claus takes off his pants with ease so his legs could finally breathe and leave him only in his boxers. 

He kisses at Lucas neck, biting just enough he’ll have hickeys. Lucas kisses the others' own shoulder, tasting the long driven sweat that was his brother from a hard day's work. Salty and divine, he thought.

Claus takes a moment to look down at his brother. “The embodiment of perfection.” He whispers. Two perky nipples stare at him and he indulges himself. He flicks his fingers over them, swirling his fingers in circles over them.

“O-Oh-Ohhhh!” Lucas moans and giggles, dancing to the beat of the spinning. Claus continues gnawing and kissing at Lucas’ collar bone, leading down to his chest. He nuzzles his chest in the middle where the heart is beating, licking the skin over it. Out of nowhere Claus claps, and the lights dim down to where they can only see each other.

A nearby night light router spins stars in place, placing them over the see through drapes.

Claus licks at Lucas’ right nipple, gently teasing and twisting the left.

“Mmmmmmph.” He attempts to hold in his moans but to no avail. Claus finds this endearing, loving every little sound his brother was making. He gently sucks the protruding flesh like it was the last thing he’d ever come along to eat. 

Lucas feels his breathing becoming more hitched and laboured. The heat he’d been feeling for months is starting to rise higher than ever before. A yearning his body now begins to crave, and now he deems himself ready. But he doesn’t want this fun to finish anytime soon. His quality time with Claus was always something he took for granted in the past.

Even in the few years before now and after the Armageddon did cuddling do the job little.

His member is trying to break free of the tight brown boxers and the sweatpants. Claus moves his hand away from said nipple but continues to suck a little harder on the other. His free hand goes down to tease, slowly rocking the member underneath back and forth.   
  


“O-Ohhhhhhh-hmmmmph!” He bites his lips as best as he can, unsure if Boney would hear any ‘trouble’ and comes running to check up on the both of them. The elder doesn’t stop his actions, but is cautious trying to make sure Lucas wants to continue.

Lucas pats Claus’ head, telling him it’s ok to keep going.

The redhead goes back up, leaving a saliva trail in midair, another sloppy and loving kiss. 

“Let me make you feel good Lukey-Poo~.” He whispers, using both hands to twist his nipples both in a strong like pinch. He rubs them between his fingers, giving tickling sensations and stimulation.

Lucas gives him a kiss himself. The blond makes himself comfortable, sitting firmly almost dipping into the mattress. He shuffles his pants off unceremoniously, letting them fly over to Claus’ small pile.

Claus restarts his tender kisses and little bites on Lucas’ stomach, gently licking at the navel. “Eheeehehe!” Lucas laughs, trying to get himself under control. His whole body was beginning to become a light shade of pink, one that he wasn’t so accustomed to, but invites with open arms.

With it being dark, he doesn’t have a clue where Claus’ mouth ends up next, until he feels scratching in his inner thighs. Like a ghost, the elder breathes a hot breath over Lucas' member, just ready for it to gasp for air like it had a pair of its own lungs. Even over the clothed penis, Claus continues to lick it lightly.

The fire begins kindling inside Lucas now, his mind on the verge of going blank and going forth without thoughts.

“Oh, ohhhhh! Mmmmmmph ah!” He moans, snickering, mixing in from the thigh scratching. Claus grabs the waistband, kissing the small hairs over the blond’s waist. Gently tugging down, the ginger kisses at the thighs, making sure to give Lucas a good stimulation process. He pulls and pulls, freeing the penis out into the air.

It springs up at 6 inches, the hood uncovering the engorged head. It glistens a little from the precum, pulsing even. “Wow.” Claus says to himself, knowing full well Lucas heard that. The blush on the blond’s face deepens.

Claus cups his hands under the balls, holding them like they were tender eggs. Light scratches ignite Lucas’ body, shivers ascending more and more into his spine. His feet shoot outwards in pleasure. Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer, the ginger begins his first and most un experienced blow job.

Andonuts had taught him sex ed in the past, but he never thought about using it anywhere in New Pork.

He laps his tongue onto the base of the member, “OH-OH Claus!” He tilts his head up from surprise of Lucas’ shout. Unsure if Lucas wanted to continue, he felt Lucas' hands come down around his ears, scratching behind them. Signaling it was ok to keep going, he licks back and forth a few times.

“I got ya Lu.” He whispers in between laps. Lucas counts the stars portraying themselves on the drapes, his mind hallucinating they were dancing in his hot haze. 

He feels Claus’ tongue come around the near top, ecstasy on the verge of his body. His little groans of pleasure excite Claus even more, his member beginning to stain and scratch at the fabric of his own underwear. For his own amusement, he continues to nuzzle Lucas’ balls and massage the testicles ever so gently.

He switches hands from time to time to finally unleash his member, now at 8 inches. To his surprise, the head of his penis was a lot larger than Lucas’. If Lucas could tell he wasn’t sure but he’d make it a surprise.

His mouth comes over the head, making sucking motions and light flicks with his tongue. “Ahhh-ahahhahaaaaa!” Lucas goes, grabbing Claus’ hair. Taking the whole member down his throat, he starts slowly bobbing his head up and down. The tongue made a makeshift carpet for the head to make friction on, and it made Lucas feel like he was in heaven. It tickled and stimulated his frenulum, precum coming by the drops.

Semi salty and sweet Claus concluded, but he doesn’t speed up just yet. He kisses the head and swirls his tongue over it, giving the same love he’d done with Lucas before. 

He laps the wet tongue over the slit of Lucas’ member, earning more yelps. Knowing this was the pleasure Lucas was feeling it was time to give him the blowjob he’d never had before. Claus sucks the head and deep throats the penis.

Like he did before the bobbing motions came slowly and gained momentum. Lucas jumped every time his member went in and out of Claus’ throat, feeling a great urge to urinate. He’d be a dead man if he ever did piss down Claus’ throat as he never thought if Claus would be into that. The feeling becomes stronger and stronger.

The massaging of his balls was close to sending him over the edge now. Slurping and sloshing noises filled the once was family room, deafened from the outside by the snowstorm.

Lucas moves his legs apart, trying to hump Claus’ throat that followed the slurping and bobbing motion. This brought him a surge of pleasure, his head now becoming so sensitive just a blow of air would make him climax. 

The ginger choked a few times but got his mind and body into the motion with Lucas, creating a strong vacuum like action. Up and down, up and down. Slurp and slosh, slurp and slosh. 

“Oh-Oh-OHHHH Claus! Claus!” He loved it when Lucas shouted for his name. When they were little it meant he was there for him, he was around. That he felt validated by his brother, to feel that he was needed by the one person he was missing all those years. His other, literal half he begrudgingly left behind.

His head went as fast as it could, sucking the dick like it was a straw. Then Lucas gasped.

Hot sperm and semen shot into Claus’ mouth and throat. The member pulsated in every shot, adding the substance to fill Claus. He stops his motions, letting the member and Lucas relax just a little. His tongue moved the stuff around like he just tasted ice cream for the first time in his life.

He kisses the head tenderly once more, “You taste like strawberries and salt combined. I love it~.” He coaxes. 

Lucas takes time to recover from his climax, unsure of what their next move was going to be. Claus rubs Lucas’ stomach, rewarding him for being such a great boy. Only about 5 minutes pass when he reaches over to the drawer besides the bed.

He grabbed the lube hidden deep under his underwear. “Cl-Claus?” He hears Lucas. His head snapped back, still holding the lube.

“Do-Do you r-really… love me?” He asks like he didn’t just get a blowjob from the one person he trusted. 

“Of course I love you.” Lucas hears this, feeling fresh tears of happiness sliding into his eyes. Lucas took his body upward and lied belly up, already knowing what was about to come next. From across the room Winter Wonderland began to play. Claus was sure this song was playing the moment he entered the home, but he lost track.

Claus stands on his knees over his boyfriend, motioning to separate his legs again. 

Once Lucas did, Claus smothers the lube onto his three middle fingers. He mixes the substance nice and well making sure all of them will be properly moist and clean. Claus somehow kept his nails trimmed extremely well thanks to Kumatora. The lube wasn’t necessarily kept for this occasion.

Many times had either of them gotten one of their appendages trapped in something. Whether it be a cookie jar, the toilet, head stuck in a bucket, leg in a very narrow pipe. It was the best life saver ever.

“Lucas you know you’ll always be the one for me.” He coles, kissing Lucas’ thighs again. Lucas nods, body waiting for Claus. 

He began with his pointer finger, making circular motions around the entrance. The cooling sensations brought Lucas more ecstasy. His legs wanted to close from such tension but he knew Claus needed his turn to release. At least maybe he’ll climax again this time in sync? One finger goes in, earning the smallest groan.

He made more swirling motions, feeling around inside Lucas. He teases and moves like he’s looking for the one booger he could never get his finger on, but he wasn’t going to pick at it and get it out.

The middle finger goes, exploration and curiosity filling them both. Everything inside Lucas was soft and clean even. “HAhAHHAHAAAh!” He moans, making Claus snicker at him. He throws him a look like ‘Shut up!’ but he knew Claus was enjoying this too.

His own member needed Lucas too and it was burning. 

The third finger enters without warning, making it feel like a bug just crawled up his ass. He moans a lot more, huffing and gasping at such new pleasure. Did Lucas ever learn sex ed himself? Now that he thought of it, he’d been in a small class with Fuel learning about both anatomies of the man and woman. 

“I-I-I need you Cl-Clausy-kins~!” he moans in such a seductive deep voice, it throws Claus off for the most incoherent nanosecond of his life.

Little did he know, it activated his own members' growth. It enlarged his penis another two inches, the head becoming just a little wider than it was before. Had his always been this big before? Andonuts never gave him an update about that after his maintenance and check ups.

He moves his body forward, capturing Lucas’ lips again. He moves leftover cum from his mouth to Lucas’, tongues interlapping. 

Claus nips at his nose, already getting the message. He sees the tears cascading down the blond’s face. Using his tongue again he laps them up, nuzzling at his face continuing the scissoring action down below.

“Lukey-Poo, I’ve needed you all along too.~” He says seductively, placing himself on his knees.

Lucas’eyes go wide at Claus’ growth. A small 5 second interlude went within his brain, eyes glossing over once more from sheer thirst and hunger. An instinct unknown to him activates as well, making him leak pre cum once more.

‘Come to think of it’, Claus thinks feeling the bed around him after his blowjob. The outer left of the king sized mattress was soaked in what he can only assume is some form of slick thick liquid. It wasn’t like this before and the lube was all but tucked right next to him after he closed it to finger Lucas.

The sheets were soaked in a sense, probably something from Lucas. It had a strange aroma in it, igniting both of their senses to a near max.

It may not have been sweat, but both of their bodies were becoming incredibly soaked in the salty substance. The curtain around the bed made it far more romantic, but the heat building within the two wasn’t from the fireplace, no, far from it.

Claus takes the lube once more, soaking his enlarged member. Slowly easing his way out of Lucas bum, he uses both hands to massage and spread the lubricant all over. Beginning right at the base around his balls, up the shaft and over the orb at the end. He blew on it to see its sensitivity, sending little sparks in his body.

Lucas shuffled closer, wrapping his legs around Claus’ waist. 

“Claus… You look so cool.~” Said brother grabbed the blond, aiming his penis to Lucas’ entrance. He thinks he’s about to miss only to be welcomed by the hole, feeling the warmth and moistness of Lucas’ ass.

“YaahAHHAAAAh!” Lucas groans. The ginger maneuvers his shaft deep into the boy. Claus feels his foreskin unveil said bulb, allowing him further intimate relation.

As he feels he hits the right spot, Lucas jumps a little moans and groaning increasing with just that one thrust. The blond comes up with full force of his arms to hug his brother at the shoulders, wanting everything Claus had to offer. 

“Claus… Claus... I need you to tell me something.” It was at this did Claus begin his humping session, the moans now coming at full force from them both. 

“Lu… You feel so good! Oh my…!” He says thrusting in and out, barely listening to the squelching noises the two are creating. The wind outside begins howling, throwing down sheets after sheets of snow onto their home. Lucas hugs his living twin closer even harder. This in turn made the muscles in his sphincter contract onto Claus’ member.

“W-WAHHhaaaahaha L-Lucas… Oh fuck, Lucas.” 

Lucas presses his nails deep into Claus’ back, clawing at him like he was trying to become one with him like they were in the womb. Claus feels tears sting in his eyes, the PSI within his mind connecting with his brothers’ mind.

_ Memories flood into their combined minds, even before their final encounter back in the depths of hell called New Pork. All those times they spent being together, the two always playing and shoving each other over menial games. _

_ Their little swimming competition they had, so young. Claus taught Lucas to swim in a generally fast motion and he gotten the hang of it. _

_ He splashed water into his face, and Claus splashed into Lucas’. He skittered over in the cold water and embraced Claus. Out of nowhere, a small tender smooch was given to his cheek. _

_ Claus nuzzled at Lucas, patting his back for doing such a great job swimming to and with him. _

_ Thier birthdays, adventures with Fuel through Sunshine Forest, the nightmares Lucas had when they were only seven, the star gazing. Oh how he and Lucas loved to lie down and gaze in the stars. _

_ Two of them shoot and zip through the clean but cold sky, Lucas pointing up. He takes Claus’ hand. _

_ “I wish to always have you in my life forever Claus. I love you so much, I don’t ever want us seperated.”  _

_ Claus blushed mad during that time, as he’d simply wished he could become the world’s best athlete. Regardless, the wish was the most sincerest thing anyone would ever have said of him. By LUCAS of all people. _

_ “You don’t actually me-” _

_ “But I do!” The utter fear in his voice alerted Claus, making him hold his hands. He saw the tears forming in his eyes. Lucas was never a wailer but a siletn cryer whose tears fell and fell like waterfalls were built into him. _

_ Claus frowned slightly at him, Lucas placing his forehead to Claus. “D-Don’t be mad. I know I’m always the shy one and brother to you… But I can’t live without you Claus. Please tell me you won’t leave me for anything?” _

_ Claus wiped away at the tears, bringing him close to his body. The sunflowers held a bed, full of the lush and greenery. He topples down with Lucas in his own small arms, cuddling him close. _

_ “You’ll always be my number one and only Lukey-Poo~.” _

_ The haze moves and shifts forward. Right at the point of the Sunshine Forest on the day of destruction. When their world fell apart and they lost Hinawa. Where they’d seen their dad go berserk on the other islanders. _

_ When he left behind the apple with the knife, running to the mountain to kill the Drago.  _

_ Darkness. The horrible torture and mechanations he’d gone through to become Porky’s mindless little slave.  _

_ The last vision of Lucas in his eyes, held in front of the last needle about to take his last breath. After his aplogy and I love you’s, he brought a hand up to Lucas’ cheek. It fit perfectly within his gloved hands, both crying their eyes out. _

_ Lucas brought his face close and his vision faded. _

He was brought back to reality. He finds Lucas’ face touching noses. Tears continued to flow from both brothers. Claus began making out with Lucas once more, continuing his humping rhythms.

Lucas begins to sway back and forth, almost like he’s trying to dance with Claus in an impossible position.

“I’ll never leave you Lucas. That’s my answer.” Their tongues collide, making Lucas fall back. Claus follows suit, giving a good thrust after thrust. 

Lucas grabs at the sheets, clawing at them like he did with Claus’ back. At first it stayed with Claus going in and out at his own leisure. Lucas began rocking his hips in order to match Claus’ humping.

They begin to moan with each other, sometimes after the other. Claus’ penis begins to enlarge inside, the head becoming a swollen bulb. The blond under him realizes it’s time. Lucas’ penis leaks precum, bliss on the verge of coming into view. 

“Oh, oh, oh! Lucas! Lucas, I think I’m close!” Lucas amongst his plethora of pleasure, drooling, nods his head fast, eyes to the cieling looking at nothing in particular. It’s like they were forming a circle with their hips. The spot inside Lucas trembles and aches for the final blow.

It began to go faster and faster, like one of the car motors they’ve seen over the years.

Hit after hit after hit, Lucas’ body yearned for his body to meld with Claus’.

Each and every time the member went in and out, both were closer to gasping for air. Claus goes back to giving cmall hickey’s around Lucas shoulders, his moans of pleasure becoming immeasureable as well.

Squelches become louder and so do their harsh breathing. Thrust, thrust, thrust.

It begins taking a toll, until Claus’ bulb locks in tight. “Oh! Oh! Oh! Claus! Claus! Claus!” Lucas yells feeling his inner guts move and contort together.

It was here they both climaxed together, “LUCAS!” “CLAUS!” Yelling each others names into the empty room they once shared with their parents. 

Claus explodes within Lucas, sperm attacking and hitting his best spot with luscious and pleasreable heat. Lucas feels himself orgasm once more, this time with a lot more spunk than before during the blowjob.

They froze together, enjoying the climax and euphoria pulsing throught their combined bodies. It was indeed like heaven. To both of them, it was like the sun entered the room and unleashed the warmth of love and pleasure all together for just the two of them. Lucas’ eyes might have rolled back into his head but he could tell he was looking at Claus’ face in there too.

A few more spurts from Claus and they both collapse onto the bed. The ginger didn’t want to move, unsure if there’d be blood when he took it out. They gasped for oxygen, theirchests falling and rising for every last figurative drop.

Lucas moved his head up for one more loving and genuine kiss, sealing their lips and dancing tongues together. Claus see’s he’s ruined the cowlick hair of his blond boyfriend, but he knew how to style it. Lucas took both hands back into Claus’ hair, ruffling it.

Claus takes his long exhausted member out, earning a whining yelp from his lover. Excess cum poured out but the majority of it stayed within.

Lucas joins Claus by lying on his stomach, mixing said cum of his with the other. They twine their legs, Claus grabbing hold of his baby like he always loved doing.

“If you ever wanna be my husband… Just say the word and we can get married.” Claus says almost nonchalantly. Lucas nuzzles his face into the beating heart that lived within Claus. He nodded, now fully elated to hear that his twin would finally be with him forevermore.

A light sparkle from both of their fingers, their bodies were lifted and the comforter flew off. The light blue blanket draped itself over their bodies. 

“ _ In the meadow we can build a snowman.” Claus hums in Lucas’ ear. _

_ “And pretend that he’s a circus clown.” He joins, as they both smile and wonder off into dreamland, now forever joined at the heart. _


End file.
